No I Won't!
by HyeJi-Sani
Summary: "Hyung! denger! Maaf kalo hyung keganggu, kalo mau marah ntar aja! Ini lebih penting dari marah hyung! Suho hyung ilang"/"Apa yang Suho hyung maksud dengan tidak tahan dengan semuanya?"/"Aku benci padamu hyung!"/ Krisho fict! BL, MPREG, fict untuk ulangtahun leader EXO Kris! Sequel Yes I Will! DLDR!


No I Won't!

**Author**: Hye Ji

**Genre**: BL, boyxboy, romance(?) angst(?), MPREG

**Rating**: T

**Chapter 1 of 1**

**Cast**: Kris, Suho

EXO-K and EXO-M

**Disclaimer**: ceritanya punya aku, cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing

**Warning!** Yang gasuka pairing Krisho mending gausah baca! Bahasa tidak baku(?), dll

Sequel dari **Yes, I Will! **Buat ulang tahun EXO Leader! Kris aka Wu Yifan! SAENGIL CHUKAE HAMNIDA! HAPPY READING^^

_**No I Won't!**_

_**D-3**_

_7 AM_

Kris belum bangun. Yeah, what you expect from this leader? Ini baru jam 7 pagi. EXO tidak ada jadwal untuk hari ini begitu juga untuk satu minggu kedepan. Kris paling pagi bangun jam setengah 9 kalo lagi libur. Itu juga mesti kudu wajib dibangunin sama Suho. HARUS BANGET! Semenjak EXO digabungin, gak pernah sekalipun Kris bangun tanpa dibangunin Suho. Member lain cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Begitu juga manajer EXO. Tapi mau gimana lagi?

Tapi hari ini tidak ada Suho yang membangunkannya. Kris terbangun jam 9 oleh sebuah teriakan yang sangat menganggu telinga dari Chen.

"Kris hyung bangun! Suho hyung ilang!" teriak Chen panik, seketika member lain yang ada di dorm juga ikutan kaget

"Hah? Apaan Chen hyung? Kalo ngomong jangan suka ngelantur deh" Sehun menatap Chen tak percaya, tapi Chen tidak menggubrisnya dan terus membangunkan Kris yang sepertinya tidak mendengar Chen sama sekali -_-

"KRIS HYUUUUUNNGG!" teriak Chen lebih keras lagi, Kris akhirnya terbangun dengan wajah terganggu yang sangat jelas. Inilah alasan member lain tidak mau membangunkan Kris, udah susah, kalo diteriakin langsung ngamuk. Tapi Chen sadar, saat ini keberadaan Suho jauh lebih penting dari kemarahan Kris.

"Apa sih?! Kenapa bukan Suho yang bangunin aku?!" protes Kris pengen tidur lagi, Chen geleng-geleng kepala sebelum menarik bantal Kris

"YAH! Ada apasih?! Kenapa kalian berkumpul seperti itu?" Kris bingung melihat member EXO lain berkumpul di depan kamarnya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Hyung! denger! Maaf kalo hyung keganggu, kalo mau marah ntar aja! Ini lebih penting dari marah hyung! Suho hyung ilang" jelas Chen dengan wajah panik, Kris mengerutkan kening

Kris melihat jam, "bukannya kepagian buat ngerjain aku? Jangan suka bohong deh. Aku jelas gak bakal percaya"

Chen berdecak, "tapi aku gak bohong hyung! tanyain mereka! Siapa yang udah liat Suho hyung hari ini?" tanya Chen pada semuanya

Semua menggeleng "Enggak, aku terakhir liat Suho hyung kemaren" jawab Baekhyun

"Sama!" member lain mulai mengiyakan perkataan Baekhyun

Kris mengerutkan kening, dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dia menatap Chen dan dia tau kalau Chen sedang tidak bercanda sekarang.

"Semua berpencar! Cari Suho sekarang! Tolong?" wajah Kris tiba-tiba khawatir. Member EXO lain langsung keluar dan mencari Suho.

Kris mengecek kamar mandi, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Lalu dia berkeliling kamar siapa tau dia menemukan pesan dari Suho. Tapi tidak ada apa-apa. yang dia temukan hanya handphone Suho tergeletak dengan manis disamping handphonenya sendiri. Tidak ada pesan apapun. Semuanya tampak normal. Kris keluar kamar dan mendapati member lain duduk dengan lesu di ruang tamu.

"Kenapa kalian diam? Ada yang sudah melihat Suho?" tanya Kris panik

Semua menggeleng lagi dan Kai angkat bicara "tidak hyung. kami tidak menemukan Suho hyung"

"Kalau pesan? Mungkin ada kertas atau apapun?!" Kris makin panik

"Ah! Aku menemukannya!" teriak Kyungsoo dari dapur. Kris langsung berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo, "Mana?! Berikan padaku!" Kris merebut secarik kertas dari tangan Kyungsoo dan mulai membacanya. Member lain mulai berdatangan ke dapur, penasaran dengan isi kertas itu.

Mata Kris berkaca-kaca. Tidak, bagaimana mungkin Suho menulis surat seperti ini?! Bagaimana mungkin Suho tiba-tiba ingin meninggalkannya?! Dia sedang mengandung anak Kris! Dan ini bulan terakhir! Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa pada Suho?! Kris benar-benar menangis sampai dia meremas kertas itu dengan kesal dan membuang kertas itu begitu saja. Kris meninggalkan dapur dengan wajah sangat berantakan. Mata dan hidungnya memerah. Air matanya belum berhenti. Kyungsoo langsung mengambil kertas itu dan member lain juga mulai berebutan ingin mengetahui apa yang di tulis leader mereka sampai Kris bisa begitu.

"YAH! JANGAN BEREBUTAN! LEBIH BAIK AKU BACAKAN SAJA!" teriak Kyungsoo kesal, karena kertasnya dari tadi ditarik-tarik sampai hampir robek. Member lain langsung terdiam.

"Sebaiknya kita membacanya di ruang tengah. Luhan hyung, tolong cek keadaan Kris hyung" perintah Kyungsoo, Luhan mengangguk dan segera menyusul Kris.

Setelah Kyungsoo dan ke delapan member EXO lainnya duduk di ruang tengah. Kyungsoo mulai membacakan surat Suho.

"_Untuk Kris dan Member EXO lain_

_Saat kalian membaca surat ini, aku pasti sudah tidak ada diantara kalian. Maaf aku tiba-tiba pergi, mungkin aku akan menyusahkan kalian. Tapi jangan susahkan diri kalian dengan mencari aku. Aku rasa aku sudah tak bisa menahan semuanya lagi. Lebih baik aku pergi saja. Satu hal yang harus kalian tau, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tak tau kapan aku akan kembali._

_Kim Joonmyeon_"

Tao langsung menangis, Lay langsung memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Sementara Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, "tampaknya tidak wajar" desisnya aneh

"Tidak wajar apa?" tanya Xiumin bingung

"Apa yang Suho hyung maksud dengan tidak tahan dengan semuanya?" Chanyeol bertanya dan semua langsung menggeleng

"Apa mungkin dia sedang kesal pada Kris hyung?" Chen balik bertanya

"Tapi karena apa?" Kai juga bingung

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bergetar, "Suho hyung dua hari yang lalu bercerita padaku.. kalau dia.. kesal pada Kris hyung, dia bilang dia ingin pergi dan tidak melihat wajah Kris hyung lagi"

"APA?! KENAPA KAU TAK MENGATAKANNYA PADAKU KYUNGSOO?!" Kris yang baru saja tenang dan baru saja keluar dari kamar itu kaget mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo barusan

"M-maaf Kris hyung, aku tak berani.. lagipula Suho hyung bilang untuk tidak memberitahu ini pada siapapun" Kyungsoo menunduk takut, Kai langsung memeluk Kyungsoo untuk melindunginya dari amarah Kris yang sebentar lagi meledak.

"Ssstt sudah sudah tenang dulu! Kris! Duduk dulu! Kita bicarakan ini dengan kepala dingin! Suho tidak akan pernah ditemukan jika kita semua seperti ini!" bentak Xiumin sebagai kakak tertua di EXO. Kris mau tak mau duduk karena perkataan Xiumin ada benarnya juga.

"Nah sekarang, Suho menghilang, tapi kita belum pasti mengenai hal ini. Apa kita harus menanyakan pada Kyuhyun sunbae?" usul Xiumin

Baekhyun mengangguk, "baik! Aku akan menelepon Kyuhyun sunbae sekarang"

"Sebentar! Ini tanggal berapa?!" tanya Kris tiba-tiba

"Tanggal tiga November hyung, memang kenapa?" Sehun bertanya balik dengan nada terganggu, apa penting menanyakan tanggal disaat seperti ini?! Batin Sehun kesal

"Apa dugaan ku benar? Jangan jangan kalian hanya merencanakan ini semua kan dengan Suho? Untuk mengerjaiku karena tiga hari lagi, adalah ulangtahunku. Iya kan? Suho ingin balas dendam padaku karena kemarin pada ulangtahunnya, aku juga mengerjainya tiga hari sebelumnya. Hahaha, akhirnya aku tahu! Bagus, akting kalian semua bagus! Tapi sayang belum cukup bagus buat ngebohongin aku!" Kris tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan. Tapi tak ada satupun member yang tertawa. Kris lambat laun terdiam

"Hyung, itu tidak mungkin. Kita benar-benar panik sekarang. Dan semua ini nyata hyung" jawab Sehun dengan wajah tak senangnya. Kris terdiam

"Ahh hahaha mana mungkin kalian mengaku, ya ya sudahlah terserah kalian saja mau mengelak bagaimana lagi! aku sudah tau, ahh, buang-buang waktu saja, bilang pada Suho, rencananya sudah ku ketahui! Aku mau tidur lagi!" Kris dengan santai berjalan menuju kamar meninggalkan member EXO yang terbelalak kaget dengan tingkah Kris.

Sayangnya, kali ini Sehun benar. Xiumin yang masih bengong karena Kris itu disenggol Tao

"Gegeee, bagaimana ini?!" tanya Tao panik

"Nah, sepertinya dia menganggap ini bercanda. Tapi benar kan tidak ada satupun diantara kalian yang tau? Ini tidak seperti yang Kris pikirkan kan?" Xiumin meminta klarifikasi

"Tidak hyung, ini benar benar diluar dugaanku" jawab Lay, Sehun yang biasanya diajak kerja sama untuk soal seperti ini juga menggeleng

"Baiklah kalau begitu, lebih baik kita lanjut mencari. Ada atau tanpa Kris. Biarkan dia berpikir sesuka hatinya. Baekhyun bagaimana?"

"Suho hyung tidak ada di dorm Super Junior" lapor Baekhyun, yang lain langsung menghela nafas berat

"D.O, kau telepon Minho sunbae, siapa tau Suho ada di dorm Shinee, Sehun, telepon Jessica sunbae. Tao, telepon Amber sunbae. Dan kau Lu, telepon Yunho sunbae" perintah Xiumin pada yang barusan disebutkan. Mereka mengangguk, sementara sisanya menghela nafas lagi.

Satu persatu member yang tadi disuruh menelepon sunbae mereka mematikan teleponnya dan menggeleng. Tak ada satupun sunbae mereka yang tau keberadaan Suho. Kekhawatiran semakin memenuhi hati mereka. Sementara itu Kris..

Dia malah tertidur lagi. Dalam hati dia tertawa, "kamu kurang pinter dari aku sayang" batin Kris sambil tersenyum jail sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar tertidur.

Tapi belum juga Kris tidur lama, suara manajer EXO membangunkannya

"Hey! Kris! Bangun! Bagaimana kau bisa tidur saat Suho menghilang?!" bentak manajer EXO sambil berkacak pinggang

"Ish, sudahlah aku sudah tau semuanya! Ini hanya untuk menjahiliku kan? Untuk balas dendam? Sudahlah hyung aku juga sudah tau!" balas Kris kesal tak terima tidurnya di ganggu

"Apa kau gila?! Suho benar-benar menghilang! Tak ada satupun yang tau atau bekerja sama dengan Suho untuk mengerjaimu! Hilangkan sifat kekanakkan mu ini Kris!" manajer EXO menepuk kepala Kris

"Aaahh, kau juga ikut diajak bekerja sama kan? Sama seperti itu saat aku meminta hyung membantuku?" Kris masih keukeuh

"Tidak Kris! Aku benar-benar tidak tau dimana Suho sekarang! Aku bersumpah! Tanyakan pada member EXO lain sekarang!" manajer EXO tampaknya sudah sangat kesal

"Kalian tidak mungkin mengaku sekarang!" bantah Kris sekali lagi, tapi dalam hati dia mulai percaya sepertinya Suho benar-benar menghilang

"Terserah lah Kris! Yang jelas aku sudah memberitahumu!" manajer EXO langsung keluar dengan perasaan kesal. Kris terdiam. Dia terduduk di tempat tidur. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah semua ini benar? Tapi hati kecilnya berkata bahwa Suho benar-benar menghilang. Bahwa semua ini bukan untuk mengerjainya. Tangannya mulai terulur untuk mengambil handphone Suho. Bahkan handphonenya saja tidak dibawa.. jari Kris dengan lincah memainkan handphone Suho dan melihat catatan. Disana banyak sekali catatan. Salah satunya kemarin. Isinya:

_Waktunya sebentar lagi.. aku bisa merasakannya. Sakit.._

Dada Kris terasa berat, terkadang dia lupa bahwa Suho yang sekarang sudah berstatus istrinya itu sedang hamil. Dan menginjak bulan terakhir. Mata Kris mulai memanas. Dia membuka kalender di handphone Suho, banyak sekali penanda disana. Kris jadi ingat bahwa dia jarang menanyakan keadaan Suho. Dia juga terkadang lupa berapa usia kandungan Suho. Airmata akhirnya lolos dari mata Kris. Dia sadar, mungkin ini bukan sekedar candaan.

Kris bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mendapati dorm kosong. Semuanya pergi entah kemana. Mungkin mencari Suho. Dia bingung, apa dia harus menelpon Kyuhyun? Dia lihat manajer EXO berkeliaran disekitar dapur, Kris memutuskan untuk bertanya padanya.

"Hyung! apa kalian sudah menanyakan Suho pada Kyuhyun sunbae?" tanya Kris ragu

Manajer EXO mengangguk, "tapi dia bilang dia tidak tau dimana Suho. Begitu juga Yunho, Minho, Jessica, atau Amber, semua tidak tau dimana Suho"

Kris berdecak "lalu kita harus mencari Suho kemana?"

"Aku tidak tau. Mungkin kau tau kemana Suho akan pergi jika dia sedang mempunyai pikiran. Kau kan suaminya"

"Uh… ya sudah hyung, aku akan pergi mencari Suho dulu" Kris pergi dari dapur. Dia langsung berganti pakaian dan keluar mencari Suho.

Dalam hati Kris menyesal, apa dia kurang perhatian pada Suho? Kenapa saat Suho mempunyai masalah, dia justru tidak tau? Dan sekarang semua terlambat. Kris merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya, cuaca cukup dingin hari ini. Kenapa Suho harus pergi di hari seperti ini? Kemana dia pergi? Uh.. Kris bingung sekali.

Selain Suho, Kris juga mengkhawatirkan bayi mereka. Berdasarkan catatan Suho di handphonenya, waktunya sebentar lagi. Suho akan melahirkan. Bahkan Kris lupa dengan hal kecil seperti itu. Kris benar-benar lupa. Dia malu pada dirinya sendiri. Pikirannya terus dipenuhi rasa bersalah saat tiba-tiba dia melihat seseorang yang mirip Suho masuk ke sebuah toko. Itu toko roti? Ya, itu toko roti. Tanpa berpikir panjang Kris segera berlari dan meneriakkan nama Suho.

"Suho!" teriak Kris, tapi tampaknya orang itu tidak mendengarnya, Kris mempercepat larinya dan saat akan masuk ke toko itu, dia malah menabrak seseorang.

Brukk!

Barang bawaan orang yang barusan ditabraknya jatuh semua. Kris segera membantu orang itu sambil meminta maaf.

"Maaf maaf, saya buru-buru tadi! Saya minta maaf!" ujar Kris sambil mengambil sebuah bungkusan yang tadi jatuh.

"Ah iya.. eh Kris hyung? sedang apa disini?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Kyungsoo, Kris menghela nafas, "aku mencari Suho tentu saja" jawab Kris sambil celingukan ke toko roti itu, tapi tak ada siapapun disana. Tak ada Suho.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Kris, "apa kau melihat Suho hyung disini?" tanyanya ragu, suaranya bergetar.

"Tadi sepertinya aku melihat Suho disini. Dia tadi masuk kesini, saat aku berlari untuk menyusulnya, aku malah menabrakmu" jelas Kris, Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Ohh, tapi aku tak melihat Suho hyung kesini, mungkin saja Kris hyung salah melihat"

"Tapi tak mungkin! Aku tau sekali itu Suho!" Kris keukeuh

"Hyung! mana mungkin aku berbohong! Jika aku melihat Suho hyung aku pasti sudah akan menyuruhnya pulang!" Kyungsoo tampak kesal, Kris sampai terdiam, tak biasanya Kyungsoo menggunakan nada bicara seperti barusan

"Kau benar.. lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini Kyungsoo?" tanya Kris sambil melihat sekitar, mungkin saja dia melihat Suho

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan di toko roti? Tentu saja membeli roti. Member lain berpencar mencari Suho hyung, dan mungkin mereka akan kelaparan. Lagipula di dorm sedang tidak ada apa-apa" jelas Kyungsoo, tangan kecilnya tampak kesulitan membawa bungkusan bungkusan berisi roti yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit jumlahnya itu.

Kris meliriknya, "uhh, hyung, bisakah kau membantuku? Ini sangat berat" keluh Kyungsoo kemudian, Kris tersadar dan langsung mengambil semua bungkusan yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih, sekarang hyung bawa ini ke dorm!" perintah Kyungsoo seenaknya

"Tapi aku ingin mencari Suho dulu"

"Sudahlah nanti saja! Kasihan member lain menunggu hyung!"

"Uh, baiklah" Kris berjalan dengan gontai diikuti Kyungsoo disebelahnya, dalam hati Kyungsoo merasa lega entah karena apa.

Saat sampai di dorm, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Waktunya makan siang. Kris masuk dan langsung menaruh bungkusan itu meja yang langsung diserbu member lain. Baru saja Kris akan keluar lagi jika saja Kyungsoo tak mencegahnya.

"Hyung mau kemana lagi? Makan dulu, aku tau hyung belum makan apa-apa dari tadi pagi"

Kris tersenyum hambar "terimakasih Kyungsoo, tapi aku masih ingin mencari Suho"

"Percuma Kris, aku sudah berkeliling sampai ke tempat terjauh dan tidak menemukan Suho dimanapun" sambar Luhan sambil memasukkan potongan roti lagi ke mulutnya

Kris jadi ragu saat ingin keluar lagi. dia bingung. Akhirnya dia masuk lagi dan duduk. Mengambil sebuah roti dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Rasanya berat. Kris rasa dia pusing. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kris tak ingat dia pernah bertengkar dengan Suho sebulan terakhir ini. Atau dengan member lain. Apa sebenarnya alasan Suho pergi? Semuanya tak masuk di akal menurut Kris.

Selesai makan. Member lain memutuskan untuk mencari Suho lagi, entah kemana. Kris juga memutuskan untuk mencari Suho lagi. Meski dalam hati kecilnya dia ragu akan menemukan Suho. Setidaknya, dia tak bisa berdiam diri dan tak peduli dengan semua ini. Semua member secara terpisah mencari Suho. Sebenarnya, ada satu tempat yang Kris belum datangi, tapi firasatnya mengatakan dia tak harus datang kesana.

_10 PM_

Semua member baru pulang setengah jam yang lalu, mereka semua tampak lelah. Suho belum juga ditemukan. Kris makin khawatir. Suho benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya. Dia terduduk sambil mengatur nafas. Kris tak sadar dia memejamkan mata sampai Sehun mengagetkannya.

"Ini salah Kris hyung! Gara-gara Kris hyung Suho hyung pergi dari dorm!" bentak Sehun marah, matanya memerah karena menangis. Kris mengerutkan kening dan terlonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba di bentak. Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun untuk menenangkannya. Sehun masih terus menangis dan membentak Kris.

"Suho hyung bilang kalo dia kesel sama Kris hyung! kalo aja Kris hyung gak bikin Suho hyung kesel, mungkin dia gak bakal pergi sekarang! Ini semua salah Kris hyung!" teriak Sehun lagi, Kris terdiam dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa

"Tapi aku juga tidak tahu apa-apa Sehun-ah.." Kris mencoba tenang

"Bohong! Kalau begitu kenapa Suho hyung bilang begitu pada Kyungsoo hyung?! ini semua tetap salah Kris hyung!"

"Sudah kubilang aku juga tidak tau apa-apa Sehun-ah!" Kris tampaknya mulai kesal. Xiumin menarik tangannya, "diam kau Kris, Sehun ada benarnya, semua masalah ada pemicunya, dan kali ini, kau yang menyebabkan Suho menghilang"

"T-tap-

"Aku benci padamu hyung!" bentak Sehun memotong Kris lalu pergi begitu saja, Kris membelalakkan matanya kaget, satu persatu member mulai pergi meninggalkan Kris yang akhirnya sendirian di ruang tamu. Bahkan Kyungsoo juga pergi. Anak itu biasanya mencoba netral dan tidak memihak siapapun, tapi kali ini? Kris rasa dia ingin menangis. Kris terus terdiam sampai manajer EXO datang.

"Kris? Apa yang dikatakan Sehun benar?"

"A-aku tidak tau hyung"

"Kalau Sehun benar, kau harus bertanggung jawab Kris. Tapi sekarang, sebaiknya semua beristirahat dulu. Kau juga Kris, semua sudah lelah seharian ini mencari Suho"

"Baik hyung" jawab Kris lemah. Dengan gontai dia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Maksudku itu kamar Sehun dan Suho. Tapi kamar itu di kunci.

"Hyung tidur diluar" ujar Sehun dingin sambil menyerahkan selimut lalu menutup pintu kamar lagi. Kris bengong. Tapi dia rasa dia tak ingin memperpanjang masalah. Kris menerima selimut itu dan duduk kembali dikursi. Kris belum mengantuk. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah kertas yang ada di kolong kursi, tangannya langsung menagmbil kertas itu dan membukanya. Oh, surat Suho yang tadi. Kris tersenyum kecut.

Jadi begini caranya Suho meninggalkannya? Pikir Kris. Dia jadi terbayang perkataan Sehun barusan. Ini semua salahku? Tapi apa? Kris benar-benar tak tau. Selama ini Suho baik-baik saja. Atau hanya perasaanku saja? Batin Kris lagi. tangannya mengacak rambutnya kesal. Kris ingin tidur saja sekarang! Dia lelah.

_**D-2**_

Pagi ini Kris bangun awal. Karena semalam juga dia tidur terlalu cepat dari biasanya. Matanya mulai membiasakan dengan cahaya di sekitarnya. Dia bisa mendengar meja makan ribut. Mungkin sedang sarapan. Tapi mengapa dia tidak dibangunkan? Kris berjalan sendiri menuju ruaang makan dan mendapati mereka sudah selesai makan. Melihat Kris, mereka semua tanpa bilang apapun meninggalkan ruang makan. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Kris datar.

"Maaf hyung, sarapan habis, aku tak sempat membangunkan hyung" kata Kyungsoo menunduk, Kris kaget. Bagaimana bisa? Uh.. tapi dia tersenyum

"Tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo, aku akan memasak sarapan ku sendiri" ujar Kris, Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu pergi mengikuti member lain. Kris menghela nafas sebelum membuka kulkas dan melihat hanya ada ramen instan satu. Tak ada yang lain lagi. dengan berat hati Kris mengeluarkan ramen itu dan memasaknya. Dari pada tidak sarapan.

Siang harinya, Kris melanjutkan mencari Suho, dia tidak bertanya apapun pada member yang diam saja di dorm. Mereka sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Kris tau dia tidak akan didengar. Mungkin mereka semua marah padanya. Terserahlah, Kris tak peduli. Tujuannya sekarang adalah mencari Suho.

Kris terus berkeliling Seoul untuk mencari Suho. Tapi dia tak bisa menemukan Suho dimanapun. Yah, Seoul bukan sebuah gedung. Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan Suho di wilayah seluas ini? Kris sudah mengunjungi semua tempat yang biasa dia dan Suho datangi. Atau semua tempat dimana Suho mungkin berada. Hasilnya nihil. Suho tak ada dimanapun. Kris berhenti untuk duduk sejenak di sebuah bangku di taman.

Lelah adalah yang Kris rasakan sekarang. Matanya melihat sekeliling, dan berhenti pada sebuah keluarga kecil. Mereka tampak bahagia sekali. Kris tersenyum saat membayangkan keluarga itu adalah keluarganya. Tapi senyumannya langsung buyar ketika ingat bahwa Suho menghilang. Bagaimana dia akan menjadi seperti keluarga itu jika Suho saja entah dimana sekarang. Lagi lagi Kris menghela nafas berat.

_7 PM_

Kris melihat jamnya, ini sudah jam 7 malam. Dia rasa dia lapar dan baru ingat kalau dia belum makan apapun lagi hari ini selain ramen tadi pagi. Kris memutuskan untuk mengisi perutnya sebentar.

Setelah dia kenyang, Kris punya satu tujuan. Rumah orangtua Suho. Mungkin Suho ada disana. Hati Kris berdebar tak karuan. Dia sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu mereka. Malu tentu saja. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk sering mengunjungi rumah mertuanya itu.

Kris naik bus umum saja. Uangnya menipis. Dia tidak membawa banyak uang hari ini. Dengan lelah Kris menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi penumpang. Matanya melihat keluar jendela. Rasa khawatir terus memenuhi benaknya. Bagaimana jika Suho tak ada disana?

Tak terasa, akhirnya dia sampai di tempat tujuan. Kris langsung turun dan berjalan menuju sebuah komplek perumahan yang cukup elit. Lagi lagi jantung Kris berdebar lebih kencang. Saat sampai, Kris memencet bel rumah orangtua Suho. Tak lama dia diperbolehkan masuk.

"Ada apa Yifan? Tumben kamu kesini" ujar Mrs. Kim sambil tersenyum, Kris tersenyum canggung. Orangtua Suho memang selalu memanggilnya Yifan.

"Uh.. begini.. apa Joonmyeon ada disini?" tanya Kris ragu, Mrs. Kim mengerutkan kening

"Bukannya dia di dorm? Apa dia menghilang?" Mrs. Kim bertanya balik

"Bu-bukan begitu.. t-tadi kami berjalan-jalan dan dia bilang dia ingin kesini. Mungkin dia sudah kembali ke dorm sekarang" ujar Kris gugup, kalau Suho tidak disini, lalu dia kemana? Dia berbohong karena takut orangtua Suho khawatir

"Ohh begitu, tapi dia tidak kesini Yifan. Mungkin iya dia sudah kembali ke dorm"

"Ah baiklah, kalau begitu saya sebaiknya pamit pulang. Sudah malam, maaf mengganggu eomonim" Kris pamit, Mrs. Kim mengangguk

"Hati-hati di jalan Yifan!" Kris hanya mengangguk saja sebelum kembali ke dorm. Pikirannya makin berantakan sekarang. Suho benar-benar menghilang.

Saat sampai di dorm, jam menunjukkan pukul setengah Sembilan malam. Kris menghela nafas mengetahui member lain belum tidur dan tiba-tiba masuk kamar saat melihat Kris masuk. Mereka benar-benar marah pada Kris. Kris hanya mengangkat bahu lalu bersiap-siap tidur. Dia sangat lelah seharian tadi mencari Suho tanpa hasil. Butuh waktu sebentar saat Kris memejamkan matanya sampai dia benar-benar tertidur lelap.

_**D-1**_

Hari ini saat terbangun, Kris mendapati dorm kosong. Dia melihat jam, jam 9 pagi. Kris menguap lagi dan baru sadar kalau dia sudah tidur terlalu lama. Dia melihat meja makan dan seperti biasa itu kosong. Kyungsoo tak meninggalkannya makanan sama sekali. Kulkas kosong. Kris menghela nafas. Dia rasa benar-benar seperti saat dia menjahili Suho beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jadi seperti ini rasanya.. batin Kris sedih. Dia menyesal masih belum bisa menemukan Suho. Kris tak merasa lapar dan langsung bersiap-siap mencari Suho lagi. mungkin dia akan beruntung hari ini.

Apa Suho baik-baik saja? Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana jika Suho ternyata sudah melahirkan? Sendirian? Siapa yang mendampinginya? Hati Kris terasa berat, berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi benaknya. Sampai tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di pikirannya, apa Suho sudah memiliki kekasih baru? Buru-buru Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin, Suho bukan orang yang seperti itu. Kris tau sekali Suho tak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Tapi orang berubah kan? Pikirannya menentangnya sendiri. Kris melamun lagi. sampai tak sadar dia sekarang berada di pinggir Sungai Han.

Kris tak tau apa yang membawanya kesini. Mungkin dia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya saja. Saat dia duduk, dia baru sadar betapa dia sangat lelah. 3 hari ini, dia kurang makan. Jadwal makan selalu terlewat olehnya. Selama hampir 3 hari ini dia juga tak berkomunikasi sama sekali dengan member lain. Dia tau ini salahnya. Tapi dia pikir ini berat sekali. Suho menghilang dan tak ada satupun tempatnya bercerita. Kau pikir Kris tidak sedih Suho menghilang? Kau pikir Kris tidak khawatir Suho menghilang? 2 hari Kris tidak bisa tenang. Dia bingung. Memang salahnya apa sebenarnya? Airmata tanpa sadar mulai meleleh di pipi Kris. Dia buru-buru mengusapnya.

_3 PM_

Hari mulai beranjak sore, Kris baru sadar kalau dia sudah duduk disana sangat lama. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan selama itu. bekas airmata mengering bisa terlihat jelas di pipi Kris, Kris memutuskan untuk mencari makan karena perutnya juga meronta minta diisi. Sampai disebuah restoran, dia segera memesan dan pergi ke toilet untuk mencuci muka. Menyedihkan, batinnya saat melihat bayangannya sendiri di kaca. Kris segera kembali ke mejanya setelah mengeringkan wajahnya.

Kris makan dengan tenang. Setidaknya untuk sekarang, Kris bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi 3 hari kebelakang. Setelah selesai makan Kris segera berjalan-jalan lagi untuk mencari Suho. Sempat terpikir oleh Kris mungkin ini memang benar seperti dugaan awalnya. Suho hanya ingin balas dendam padanya. Tapi dia tau tak ada satupun member yang diajaknya bekerja sama. Kekhawatiran mereka jelas sekali, dan tidak mungkin itu hanya akting.

Tapi sampai malampun, Kris masih saja belum menemukan Suho, melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, Kris memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Ternyata member lain juga belum pulang. Dia tidak melihat siapapun di dorm. Kris menghela nafas dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

Dia mengecek handphone Suho dan kaget saat melihat penanda yang terdapat disana.

_5 November: 1 hari sebelum D-Day! _

Apa ini artinya Suho akan melahirkan besok? Kalau Kris tak salah ingat, waktu itu dokternya bilang Suho akan melahirkan sekitar tanggal 3-6 November. Apa Suho sudah melahirkan? Atau besok? Tapi besok belum tentu Kris sudah akan menemukannya. Kris jadi tidak bisa tidur. Dia bingung.

Puncaknya, pada jam setengah 12 malam, Kris akhirnya mengantuk juga. baru saja dia akan memejamkan mata saat handphonenya berdering. Nama Kyungsoo tertera di handphonenya dan Kris segera mengangkatnya

"Yeoboseyo Kyungsoo ada apa?"

"Hyung! hyung harus cepat ke rumah sakit sekarang! Aku serius hyung!"

"Yah, pelan-pelan, ini sudah malam Kyungsoo, ada apa?"

"Sudahlah, kau akan tau nanti saat sampai! Cepat ke rumah sakit di ujung jalan dekat dorm hyung! tanyakan ruangan Sehun saat hyung sampai! Okay hyung? cepat hyung!" kata Kyungsoo buru-buru di telepon, Kris mengangguk sebelum sadar kalau Kyungsoo tak bisa melihatnya

"Baiklah, tunggu, aku akan segera kesana" Kyungsoo pun mematikan teleponnya dan Kris segera bersiap-siap ke rumah sakit. Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Rumah sakit itu ternyata lumayan dekat dari dorm, Kris segera membayar taksi itu dan berlari ke resepsionis.

"Ruangan Oh Sehun tolong" ujar Kris tak sabaran

"Ruang 5, anda naik saja ke lantai 3 dan langsung belok kiri saat sampai, lurus saja, pintunya di sebelah kanan" resepsionis itu tersenyum

Kris mengangguk, "terimakasih"

Dia berlari menuju lift dan segera memencet tombol 3. Saat sampai dia mengikuti apa kata resepsionis tadi. Sekilas dia bisa melihat papan pemberitahuan dan mengerutkan kening saat membaca ini adalah bagian persalinan. Sehun? Persalinan? Kenapa dia disini? Kris terus berlari sambil mencari ruang 5. Saking buru-buru ruangan itu malah terlewati. Kris balik lagi. mengatur nafas sambil membuka pintu. Jantungnya berdebar lebih keras lagi. gelap, Kris bisa mendengar sebuah suara

"3, 2, 1"

_**D-day**_

"Saengil Chukae Hamnida! Saengil Chukae Hamnida! Saranghaneun uri leader! Saengil Chukae Hamnida!" teriak semuanya kaget sambil tersenyum lebar, bersamaan dengan menyalanya lampu. Kris bengong. Kaget tentu saja.

Suho terduduk di ranjang dengan senyum 1000000 megawatt nya. Di sekelilingnya ada member EXO yang juga tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Kris masih bengong, Suho tertawa dan Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan Kris untuk mendekat.

"Happy Birthday Kris" ujar Suho pelan sambil menahan tawa.

Kris menggeleng, matanya langsung meng-glare Suho dan member EXO lainnya.

"Tuhkan! Aku tau ini pasti Cuma rencana kamu! Iyakan ngaku deh!" Kris mendekat dan menggelitik Suho. Suho langsung tertawa sambil menghindari Kris

"Ahahaha maaf Kriss! Yahh hentikan dulu! Ahahahaha" Suho terus tertawa sampai Kris akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Hampir saja aku tertipu! Kau hebat!" sungut Kris

"Hahaha, aahh aku tau kau sudah tertipu! Dan aku memang hebat" balas Suho sambil tersenyum jail

"Tapi bagaimana? Jelaskan semua ini, aku masih tidak mengerti, mereka bilang mereka tidak tau dan menyangka kau benar-benar menghilang"

"Aku memang tidak memberi tahu member lain, kecuali Kyungsoo. Karena dia tidak diberitahu kemarin saat kau menjahiliku. Jadi kita impas sekarang, hahaha"

"Manager dan sunbae yang lain?" Kris masih kaget

"Nah, mereka sudah kuberi tahu. Termasuk orang tuaku"

"Yah! Kau ini menyebalkan! Tapi kau belum melahirkan?" Kris melihat perut Suho yang masih besar

"Dia menunggu ayahnya" jawab Kyungsoo tiba-tiba

Kris melihat Suho, Suho tersenyum, "Maaf yah sudah membuatmu lelah, kan sudah kubilang jangan mencariku dimanapun. Kalian juga, aku minta maaf yah!" ujar Suho

"Yah hyung! aku sebenarnya kesal, tapi setelah diberi tahu Kyungsoo hyung, rencana hyung keren! Aku memaafkan hyung!" Sehun mengacungkan dua jempolnya, member EXO lain tertawa

"Apa kau pikir aku akan menuruti perkataanmu? Huh, membuat pusing saja. Tapi kau diam dimana tiga hari ini?" Kris masih penasaran

"Disini, di rumah sakit, heheh" cengir Suho sekali lagi

Kris manyun sampai akhirnya dia memeluk Suho, Luhan pura-pura berdeham, Kris melepaskan pelukannya

"Apa?!" Kris menatap Luhan kesal

"Yah! Kami hanya ingin minta maaf sudah mendiamkanmu 2 hari!"

"Ohh, haha ya sudahlah. Terimakasih kejutannya! Ini hebat!" Kris tersenyum lebar

"AH!" teriak Kris dan Suho bersamaan tiba-tiba. Suho berteriak karena kontraksi, sementara Kris beteriak karena sakit rambutnya ditarik Suho.

Member EXO lain tertawa lagi, Kris manyun.

"Jadi, mau ngejailin tiga hari sebelumnya kayak gini lagi?" tanya Suho

Kris menggeleng keras, "No, I won't ever do that again! EVER! And I would never let you go" jawab Kris cepat, semua tertawa lagi. Suho tersenyum lalu mencium Kris pelan.

END!

#DuizhangKrisDay #KriscassoDay #Happy8thAnniversarySuperJunior :3

Alhamdulillah akhirnya beres! Gak nyangka bisa beresin ini! Baru inget dua hari yang lalu T.T tapi untung beres, jadi maaf yah kalo jelek, maklum buru-buru. Semoga Kris bisa jadi leader yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya! Semoga tambah ganteng, langgeng sama Suho(?) tambah tinggi(nahloh) sama gambarnya jadi tambah bagus :3! Loving U secepatnya insyaallah :3 Ditunggu reviewnya^^


End file.
